Unbelievable (EMF song)
| Format = | Recorded = 1990 | Genre = Alternative dance | Length = 3:30 | Label = | Writer = EMF | Producer = Ralph Jezzard | This single = "Unbelievable" (1990) | Next single = "I Believe" (1991) }} "Unbelievable" is a song written and recorded by British band EMF, originally appearing on their debut album Schubert Dip. It was released as a single in the UK in 1990, peaking in the UK Singles Chart at number three on December 1 1990. It was the 32nd best-selling single of 1990 in the UK. In the United States, it hit number one on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 on July 20 1991. Content of the song The song contains samples of US comedian Andrew Dice Clay throughout the track, including the loud exclamation of "oh!" at the start of each chorus along with the words "it's unbelievable" spoken during the bridge. The track was produced by Ralph Jezzard. In the UK (where the band hailed from), the B-side of the single was a track called "EMF" which included the refrain: "E! Ecstasy! M! Motherfucker, motherfucker! Fucker! From us to you." "Unbelievable" also samples the word "One" that comes in the refrain "Ya Kid K is the one", from the song "Spin That Wheel" by Eurodance act Hi-Tek 3 featuring Ya Kid K. Hi-Tek 3 is a side project from the successful dance act Technotronic. Records Due to the amount of air time that "Unbelievable" has received since its release, it may be responsible for the most profanity ever heard over radio. The constant background vocal during the chorus saying "What the fuck was that?" which even appears in the lyrics in the CD booklet, was never edited. The song has also been used unedited in pre-watershed television adverts. It was ranked No. 31 on VH1's 100 Greatest One-Hit Wonders in 2002 and No. 98 on VH1's 100 Greatest Songs of the 90s in 2007. Track listings ;UK CD (CDR 6273) #"Unbelievable" – 3:30 #"Unbelievable (The Cin City Sex Mix)" – 5:14 #"EMF (live at The Bilson)" – 3:53 ;UK 7" (R 6273) #"Unbelievable" – 3:30 #"EMF (live at The Bilson)" – 3:53 ;US CD (E2-56210) # "Unbelievable (single version)" – 3:30 # "Unbelievable (Cin City Sex Mix)" – 5:14 # "Unbelievable (Boot Lane Mix)" – 6:20 # "Unbelievable (House Mix)" – 4:26 # "Unbelievable (Hip Hop Mix)" – 4:10 # "EMF (live at The Bilson)" – 3:53 Charts and sales Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications |autocat=yes}} Cover versions "Unbelievable" has been covered by many other musical acts, including Anal Cunt, The BossHoss, Thousand Foot Krutch and Tom Jones. . EMF-theband.com. *Alvin and the Chipmunks covered the song for their 1991 album The Chipmunks Rock the House. *The song can briefly be heard in the 1992 polka medley "Polka Your Eyes Out" by "Weird Al" Yankovic. *German pop rock band The BossHoss recorded a country style version for their album Internashville Urban Hymns (2005). *''Spin'' recommended a cover version of this song by an artist known as Femme Fatality in its November 2006 issue. *Shakira performed its chorus in her 2010-2011 tour as an interlude during "Whenever, Wherever". She also covered the song during her The Sun Comes Out Tour. *Filipino rock band Chicosci also covered the song for the compilation 90's Music Comes Alive (2012). *British hip hop duo Rizzle Kicks sampled the guitar riff in their 2013 song "Skip to the Good Bit" on the album Roaring 20s. Miscellaneous uses *The song was used in adverts for the Australian Football League during the 1990s. *The song was in the 1991 action movie The Taking of Beverly Hills. *Another altered version of the song, with the refrain "They're Twin-believable" was used during the Minnesota Twins 1991 championship drive and eventual World Series victory. *The song was featured in the 1996 animated movie Space Jam. *The song was also featured in the 2000 movie Coyote Ugly. *It was featured in the Charmed episode "Coyote Piper" (2001). *It was in the trailer for the 2003 comedy Johnny English. *The trailer for the 2005 film Hoodwinked! used this song. *The song was in the 2005 psychological film The Jacket. *An altered version of the song, with the refrain "They're Crumbelievable", was used in a 2005 US television advertisement for Kraft Crumbles. *It was used at the Halloween dance party in the 2008 "Mi Casa, Su Casa Loma' episode of Being Erica. *In 2011 it was released as downloadable content for the video game Rock Band 3. *In a T.G.I. Friday's scene, the song was used in the movie Zookeeper (2011). *The Chicago Wolves use it as one of their goal songs as of 2012. *It was featured in a 2012 Christmas advert for Tesco. *It was used in the 2013 video game Saints Row IV. *The song was played through the PA system during San Diego Padres games at Qualcomm Stadium from 1996-1998 each time third baseman Ken Caminiti made a spectacular defensive play. *The song was featured in the 2016 film Central Intelligence. References External links * Category:1990 songs Category:1990 singles Category:1991 singles Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:EMF (band) songs Category:EMI Records singles Category:Number-one debut singles Category:Parlophone singles Category:Tom Jones (singer) songs